Slip Into This Tragedy
by xmirrorsxdontxliex
Summary: An Elemental Vampires life isnt very easy. Sure you have all the power... but then you get the kidnappings, murder plots, and those things called...friends? Throughout this slightly twisted tale, romance blooms and killing is a competition. HieiOC
1. Bio

Name↔ Aviva Roosamund (Ah-vEE-vah)

Nick-name↔ Avi (Ah-vEE)

Name given to you by Makai→Malice (its the name you go by in Makai incase you get captured your true identification isnt revealed)

Age↔ Unknown but looks 17

Eye color↔ violent green

Hair↔ short, silver/white, emo style, choppy

Height↔ 5' 1.5''

Body↔ extremely toned but in a beautiful way, curvy but not too curvy

Attitude↔ cold and uncaring on the outside and somewhat has a heart on the inside.

Favorites↔ any type of rock music, black and red nail polish, black, fighting, practicing katana movements, moshing with friends (the very few you have), blood, books, shiny sharp objects to kill things with...thats about it...oh and Hot Topic/ Trash and Vaudville

Demon race→ Elemental Vampire

Powers→ Fire- has complete control over fire

Water/ Ice- partial control over water, still cant get a hang of it

Electric- barely any control over electricity, emergency use only

Psycic- complete control including telepathy

Darkness- complete control including shadow teleporting/ portals

Earth- unknown power at the time

Wind-all you have so far are wings (black angle wings w/ red tips)

Tatoo- a strange power that has its own mind usually coming out in the form of a giant powerful tiger, dragon, phoenix, unicorn and other mystical creatures

Vampire-insane speed, and inhances telepathy and other senses

Past and anything/ everything else will be found out in the story

A picture of you is on my homepage for FanFiction so go look at it if you are having trouble imagining the violent green eyes and such. and no, i didnt spell that wrong, its meant to be that way!


	2. A Tint of Rain

1☼yyh•◘§◘•Slip into this Tragedy•◘§◘•Hiei☼1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or Hiei or anything of that sort. I also do not own the lyrics from A Tint Of Rain. Those belong to the ever so talented band named Muse. For those of you who haven't heard their brilliant music, I suggest you listen to it!

**Claimer:** I own this plot line. I own my OC's (Original Characters) in this story. Some of which wont show up for some time…but I still own them. Please don't steal them!! Thanks!

**Quick Note:** _'this'_ means thoughts in the story…not including the lyrics below!

**_Lyrics: A tint of rain_**

_If I could make it to my funeral, I'd scan the crowd for you_

_While all the speeches spill my life as suicide_

_I'd buy a ticket from the scalper just to show I hate the system_

_And you soon know I didn't really care at all_

_'what is this...why cant I feel anything...I cant move...what is happening...i have to get out of here...'_ You struggled to move but you felt as if you were bound tightly to something. Your eyelids were closed tight and wouldn't open. Realizing you were stuck and wouldn't be able to get out unless you willed yourself to use IT. You didn't really like using IT but right now you don't have a choice. You calmed down as much as you could and concentrated on your right shoulder, then your arm, and finally the tips of your fingers. You felt the strong sensation of burning as a white-hot fire grew beneath your eyelids. The fire grew throughout your body and was close to just making your organs burn to ash. As soon as the sensation went away your eyes shot open and your senses were billions of times more clear then before. You noted that the room was completely dark, but not hindering you vision, and guarded with heavy shields made of dark matter from a shadow demon that was extremely powerful. Though normally, someone in a position such as yourself would be frightened, you are not. This isn't the only time someone has tried to kidnap you and take your powers. You sighed at the pitiful attempt to scare you with darkness and bindings on you and the room. Your captor has obviously forgotten the fact you are an elemental VAMPIRE!!! You flexed your muscles and pressed them against the chains binding your body. The sound of metal snapping and breaking filled the room as they broke without any resistance. After sitting up you casually looked about the room and walked towards the door. After sensing for any traps or guards you lazily wrenched the door out of the wall and strolled out, leaving the now permanently useless door on the ground. Not even caring that you were noisily making your way down the dark and damp prisoner cells, you trudged up the wooden stairs and to the door, wrenching that one out of its frame too. Turns out that the stupid shit put the door leading to the prison right in his throne room. _'hmmmm...might as well make use of the sharp shiny objects in here, not like he will be able to use them again anyway.'_ you thought while cackling evilly. Strolling over to the wall of weapons you giggled with delight at the sight of a stunning display of katanas and scythes (those reaper weapons). You grabbed all of the blades you wanted, consisting of mostly all the weapons in the room, and headed out to the front hall. _'wow...this has got to be the best kidnapping ever!'_ you thought with a malicious smirk coming to your face. You got extremely excited when you saw all of the things you could kill people with in that room, it made you laugh again. _'oh wait...i still have to kill that loser who put me in this place. this could be fun...i get to use one of my new sharp objects!!'_. The sinister grin came back to your striking face as you found the retarded demon who kidnapped you. You strapped some of the new weapons on you while the others were hidden in/as various pieces of jewelry and made your way to the fighting ring. This was obviously part of the demons plan, though stealing all of his weapons wasn't part of it, you figured you might as well have some fun. You found the room quite easily, considering the demon had a slightly higher power level then most of the bakas that attempted this kind of stunt. The malicious grin was back on your face as you saw your captor already waiting for you in the center of the ring. His eyes widening slightly in complete shock when you stood across from the deranged idiot who only just noticed all of his prized weapons were on you. The room was completely silent before your voice broke it softly. "Surprised to see me so soon? Especially with all of your prized weapons, hmmm, that sucks now doesn't it?" The demon before you flinched visibly at the tone in your voice. It was of complete and utter glee. Though it seemed happy, the now restless demon before you could easily detect the simple sound of death in the tone you used. As the demon that had yet to announce his name quacked before you, you decided he wasn't going to speak or fight in his constant fear of you, so you decided to end it easy. Appearing to have never even moved from your spot, the demons eyes widened in pain before his head dropped to the floor with a soft thud, sliced cleanly off his shoulders by his own sword. _'They never fight anymore, even if they know of their fate, they should at least attempt at saving their slightly worthless lives.'_ Many times in the past was your death attempted. Not one succeeded. Most consider you to be in the cold blooded category, killing for fun, for a sport, not for protection or well being of the few loved ones you have. They are wrong though, you have a heart. Yes, it is a cold, hard lump of coal, but, somewhere, deep inside you there is some good. Finding that good, you sent a prayer for the lowly demon before you. _'though this demon has attempted my life, let him rest in peace wherever he is destined to go.' _Not something anyone would thank you for, but it is enough to ensure that your soul hasn't been sold to the devil. Happy that you can go back to your forest you flickered from view before those pesky Spirit Detectives decide to show up and try to arrest you for murdering another innocent demon. _'innocent my ass…stupid pacifier breath…thinking he can arrest me for self protection…yeah right, lets see him try.'_

**Meanwhile in Koenma's office**

"What the hell is it now you pacifier sucking ruler! Its 5:00 in the morning! I don't need to wake up for school for another 3 HOURS!!!" Yusuke shouted, as he was beyond pissed off for being woken up this early in the morning. "Maybe, if you shut your mouth for two seconds, I would be able to tell you and everyone else who I also had to wake up this early in the morning. You aren't the only one suffering Yusuke." Koenma said calmly, used to the rowdy teen boys temper tantrums. After calming his flaring face, Koenma continued calmly, "There has been another killing by Malice. There was no struggle as per usual, but we suspect the killing was for the many prized weapons that Shukuro (AN: the now not so nameless demon you killed before.) collected. This demon was a middle B-class shadow demon who was killed instantly be decapitation. Didn't even see it coming to him apparently. No weapon was found and the technique is unknown. All of the weapons in his thrown room are gone except for a select few that were deemed worthless. Your mission is to retrieve the weapons for the Spirit World Vault and retrieve Malice also. You leave now if you are ready." The detectives, consisting of Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, all looked at Koenma, waiting for a picture of their opponent. When nothing came, Kuwabara shouted, "Hey binky boy! Who are we looking for again?" Koenma slapped his forehead in annoyance and said as calmly as his anger would allow, "Kuwabara, you have been assigned to look for a murderer named Malice. We have no information on their class/abilities/techniques or even their gender. We have had a few leads before but we never got a chance to ask them the questions because they were all killed before we got the chance. If you have any more questions, I don't care. I want this Malice in my office, ALIVE! Now get out!" A portal opened and all of the boys hopped through…well, Kuwabara tripped through, but we all know that, prepared to take on the challenge of finding this Malice person, whoever and whatever they are.


	3. Question!

2 yyh•◘§◘•Slip into this Tragedy•◘§◘•Hiei 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or Hiei or anything of that sort. I also do not own the lyrics from Question! Those belong to the ever so talented band named System Of A Down.

**Claimer:** I own this plot line. I own my OC's (Original Characters) in this story. Some of which wont show up for some time…but I still own them. Please don't steal them!! Thanks!

**Quick Note:** 'this' means thoughts in the story…not including the lyrics below!

**Quick Description of **_**NEW CHARACTER**__**!**_**: **Her name is Mela-Rhon. Translated to Dark Rose if I remember correctly. She is a small dragon…no, you don't use her to fight, she is mainly a guardian, sometimes if you are to tired to use your wings she will fly you and up to 3 other people to wherever you are going. If she feels the need to intervene in a fight, she will do as she sees right. Yes, she can grow larger or even smaller but her most used size is a little bigger then a house cat. She is the only one you trust yourself to be open and 'happy', as some wish call it, with. Rest of her appearance is in the chapter.

_**Lyrics: Qusetion!**_

__

_Do we, do we know _

_When we fly _

_When we, when we go _

_Do we die_

**Back to Aviva/ Malice**

As you appeared in your large forest you leapt up into the huge canopy of branches and lush green leaves that served as your home as well as great camouflage. This forest has been past down for many generations and was the only thing that your parents left for you when they…well…no one really knows what happened to them. Your parent's lives were not even on record. It was like their lives never existed. Much like the rest of your family's lives turned out. But even if you have been alone for a very long time, your turned out to be a fine young women…who was also know as Malice. The most feared…thing (because no one knows who or what you are.)…in Makai. The fear of the unknown overpowered their common sense. Not one demon has truly ever attempted to figure out all of your powers…but that could also be the cause of them not knowing you are indeed Malice. Your violent green eyes flashed around the makeshift house you had built into the tree you were now standing (having recovered from the slight background check on your self) looking for a slight flash of crimson scales against the green leaves. Once you saw a slight glimpse of the bloody color you leapt towards it silently before grabbing it and pulling it out of its 'bed'. "There you are Mela-Rhon. I was wondering if you were going to help me out today with…a little something I have planned." Your alluring voice drawled out with a tint of threat to it. Her flashing green eyes-with a striking resemblance to yours-narrowed as she barred her teeth at you, demanding without a single word that you release her tail in which you grabbed a moment ago. Your lips twitched into a smirk, you knowing that she hated it when you did this to her. You set her down gently and waited silently for her to pull herself together and answer your question. "How many times will I tell you to not handle me that way Aviva? You know that it is a very uncomfortable for me. I demand to know what this stupid plan of yours is before I agree to get myself killed." You nodded knowing that her first comment was rhetorical and started explaining your situation. "Alright Mela, today those pesky little lap dogs of Koenma are going to capture me. I had a vision of it last night and I don't want to be pathetic enough for them to capture me. That as you know would not end pretty on binky boys end. Anyway, I was wondering if you could fly me over there and allow me to make a big entrance into his office??" you added a sweet smile that had no hint of sugar in it at the end. "No." she said calmly. "I have a better idea. I can sense the detectives are almost in the forest, they are moving quickly. Let out your wings and I will explain on the way there. Trust me, this will be more fun for you." An equally terrifying grin spread across her face as she further explained the details of the plan. Soon enough your energy was cloaked and you were in the shadow behind (not under, behind) the chair placed in front of Koenmas' desk. Only a few hours until the plan should come into effect.


	4. Error Operator

3 yyh•◘§◘•Slip into this Tragedy•◘§◘•Hiei 3

3 yyh•◘§◘•Slip into this Tragedy•◘§◘•Hiei 3

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own YYH or the characters involved with the anime!! I also do not own the lyrics to Error Operator by Taking Back Sunday.

**Claimer:** I own my OC's in this story because it took time and effort to make them up! It is greatly appreciated that no one steals them from me! I don't care about the names but the personality and everything is mine!!

**AN:** Yay!! The end of the school year is here and I am back to update! Sorry it has been almost a year from the last time, but as you can see I have almost no time to update with school around and friends to entertain : so I'm sure you all can forgive me? This one will be extra long!

Lyrics: Error OperatorWe can't go back

_  
Can't go back_

_  
Can't go back, we can't..._

_  
We can't go back_

_  
Can't goooo baaaaack_

murderer, murderer, where have you been?

**With The Spirit Detectives:**

"Where the hell is this guy! We have been out here for three hours searching this freaking forest and came up with nothing but a stupid tree house! I'm going to throttle that stupid baby when we get back to his office!" screamed an exhausted Yusuke. They had been out running in circles now for three hours. The boys were tired…with the exception of Hiei and Kurama of course. Kurama simply shook his head in agreement and said, "I agree for once. Koenma has given us nothing on this person and thinks we can find him in this vast amount of forest. I'll call for a portal to his office, we'll discuss this mission further when he has more information." No one said anything in disagreement so Kurama flipped open his compact and called Botan for the portal. A swirling blue vortex appeared next to the boys and one by one the four of them jumped in.

**Back to Aviva/ Malice:**

A smirk slid onto your face as the detectives hoped out of the portal. You knew that they would find the house, so you put an illusion over it strong enough to hold up against the telepaths bashing. You, still being undetected by anyone in the room gently slid from the shadow and into the chair. The boys were standing in front of the desk, blocking view of your chair, and Koenma had his facing the wall. Your smirk deepened as his chair slowly swiveled around to face the Team. Your presence slowly became real to him and he turned a ghastly pale color. The detectives, not knowing what was going on threw a questioning glace towards the Spirit ruler. As no movement came from the fixed ruler, they followed his gaze to you. Your eyes glowing with their violent green color, the smirk on your face deadly. Kuwabara screamed and fainted at the sight of your form sitting in the chair. Even Kurama gasped and took a step back in surprise. Hiei's eyes widened a fraction in disbelief, his hand moving to the hilt of his katana. Not a single person in that room detected your presence. Yusuke stared, mouth open in surprise, but he didn't move an inch, just kept on staring. "Hello Koenma, boys. I see you have been looking for me yet again." Your velvet voice flowed through the room as you stood. Not a single muscle moved as three still standing boys stared with shock. "I don't appreciate staring. I advise you to do something about it." Koenma snapped out of it and shouted, "GET HER YOU IDIOTS!" smirk gone and violent eyes glowing brighter you put up your hand as the boys tried to take a step towards you. "Not so fast. I haven't come here today to fight you. Today, I come in peace." You raised your hand, the boys lifted with your movement. You moved them over to the wall and gently set them down, they still had no movement to call their own. Mela, still unnoticed jumped up from under Koenma's desk and onto his lap smirking up at him evilly. A shrill scream ripped from his throat as you chuckled at your companion. Yusuke and the newly conscious Kuwabara bust their guts laughing at the dipper kings screams of horror. Mela seemed to pout at his reaction but hopped off and flew to your side, landing nimbly on your outstretched arm. The plan she set up was more for her enjoyment, but seeing as she needs to have fun every once and a while you let it slide to make her happy. Koenma calmed down and looked at you, almost straight in the eyes but your look wasn't exactly…nice. "State your name and purpose of being here. I don't know why I would be searching for you." Your eyes narrowed in attempt to stay calm. "You insulting me is not going to help your position. I am in charge right now, you have no one to save you so I suggest you shut up and listen." Your usually velvet voice turned into a hiss of anger. Koenma shakily nodded in agreement. "My name is Aviva, otherwise know through out Makai as Malice." A loud variety of gasps were heard throughout the room as you continued on with your explanations, " Yes, you all may know me as a cold blooded bitch that kills people for fun. No one knows the real story behind all of those murders though. Every single person…for the most part…was killed in self-defense. Demons and Humans alike wanted me for my immense amount of power, though not one of them bothered to figure out that I was everyone's weakness. I am everything they are not. Making me a threat to the world. They kidnapped me thinking I was only a weak young demon who didn't no how to control my powers yet. They were wrong. All of them are wrong and always will be wrong. I came here today to tell you that I refuse to give up my powers to some low life dunk for power demon and that I will protect myself, even if it means killing all of you to stay alive. If you want to try, I suggest you extinguish that though immediately, there is nothing that can overwhelm me." Koenma stared in fascination and slight respect at the story you handed to him. He basically had a file worth of information on you, which you willingly gave to him. The Spirit ruler was in shock. "However, I am not willing to fight your team of Spirit Detectives anymore. I am tired of being run out of my homes and MY forest. I am not surrendering to you, but I am willing to make a compromise for all the stupid imbeciles who have gotten themselves killed by kidnapping me. With the little good in my heart and for the sake of my one of a kind existence, I am willing to become one of your forsaken dogs. I do not wish to suffer any longer for what I have done." The thick silence in the room ended as Koenma started clapping. His kind smile made the violent light in your eyes become less violent after your heart touching speech. "Your words have power in them Malice, however your great many crimes have made me doubt you deservence of being let free. With those words said, I would be honored to have you be on my team of forsaken dogs as you put it. I believe your crimes were honest ones so your time here will be lessened greatly. You have almost complete freedom. You can even keep your dragon. Though when there is a mission, you must participate, same goes for tournaments I enroll the team in." A heavy weight lifted off you shoulders; you would not have to run anymore. You did not plan on telling him everything, but something about this tiny ruler made you trust him. You especially didn't want to tell him you were tired of running…that was probably a mistake and could have coast you your reputation. Mela looked up at you shocked, and spoke for the first time in front of people other then yourself, "Well that was a mouthful, I have never heard you speak so much, love!" you raised your eyebrow as Koenma screeched again. Laughter was heard again from the boys. You released your grip on them and sat back down on the chair. You waited for them to calm down and for Koenma to ask another question. You didn't have to wait long. "If you are on this team we need to know a few other things about you. Tell us all you know about your powers, if there are any others who are like you, ect." You thought for a moment and decided to just be honest, since that seemed to be getting you somewhere. " In the simplest terms, you can call me an elemental vampire. My powers seem to come to me randomly. I have complete control over fire, darkness, psychic, and my vampiric powers. I have partial control over water/ ice, wind, and lightning, which I only use in emergency cases. Lightning is controllable but only to an extent. No one can train me with that. I haven't uncovered my earth powers as of right now, but they have shown signs coming out soon. I also have another power. It has a mind of its own. I can only call on it in times of helplessness or dire need. It is know as Tattoo. An immense power form passed through generations of chosen ones. It usually comes out in the form of a mystical creature larger then its normal form. It is forbidden and is not to be brought up unless it is King Enma, or yourself Koenma. Do not write this in my information file because it will only bring destruction to everything you know. As far as I know I am the only demon of my kind. My guess is all the powers of past generations in my family have been built stronger in each person and finally ended all in me. If there is another out there like me, I pray to every god that existed that they are good at heart." Koenma wrote furiously through you explanations. Pencil stopping five minutes after your story was finished. He looked up to you with wide eyes. He has never been graced by the presence of someone with so many powers. Sure, he has seen the regular elemental, but not one such as you. You are the first demon he has met that had the power of the Tattoo. _'The poor women should not be here. She should not have to confess to me about anything, even if it is her choice. She has lived a miserable life of running against her will, killing people with no other choice to choose from. But she refuses to have others pity her. And her eyes, her violent eyes gleam with such malice it terrifies me to the point of crying. Her name fits her. Though I never expected the beholder of all that power to be so tiny. I have just noticed how small she is, smaller then Hiei even. And she is quite beautiful, if only she would smile and her eyes glowed happy instead of malicious.' _Koenma thought with wonder. You heard everything he had just said, and it made the darkness surrounding you lessen a tiny fraction. It was going to take a lot more then kind words to heal your broken soul.


End file.
